No Knowledge of What Comes
by Hedgi
Summary: Part of the History Repeats series, set after chapter five of A Fading Hope, contains spoilers for A Fading Hope. Izzy wakes, alone and helpless, kidnapped by an old enemy of the Digidestined. Fear, logic, evil plots, and an unforeseen comfort ensue.
1. Alone

**Hey! This is a companion piece to my on-going story A Fading Hope. This will not make a whole lot of sense unless you read up to chapter six of said story, but feel free to reads it as a stand alone anyway- what you should know: Devimon is back and Izzy's been captured.**

**Welcome to anyone knew, Hey to all my long time readers. I know you'd probably rather have the next chapter of A Fading Hope but here is some Izzy to tide you over. **

* * *

**Chapter one: Alone**

Izzy woke in utter darkness. If not for the sensation of closing his eyes and opening them again, and the throbbing pain in his shoulder, he could have believed he was still unconscious.

Flashes of what happened ran through his mind like bits of tattered film through one of the school's old projectors.

He had been reading the Old Code, trying to translate- something- a prophecy- The Prophecy.

It was about Devimon, and someone called the Smallest. One of his friends.

He hadn't gotten all of it- it had been too complex. Long. But it had been coming together when-

Someone- Unimon?- had shouted his name.

Tentomon digivolved- hadn't he?

Something had exploded.

He'd passed out.

Frustratingly, that was all he could remember. He guessed by the fact that he wasn't stiff- not too stiff anyway- and that he wasn't hungry or thirsty that he'd only been out a few hours at most. It couldn't be too much since dawn- two or three hours at most.

That meant around eight o clock, maybe nine.

That meant that the others would be getting ready for school, or were already there.

And _that_ meant no help was coming anytime soon. Probably.

_Most likely they don't know Sora and I are in danger yet. Sora. Oh, crap._

Suddenly everything his logical mind had been screaming at him since he regained consciousness fit together. It was probably a good thing he was still sitting down in the dark corner of- of wherever he was- because his legs went weak.

He'd been captured. By Devimon, probably. Crap.

"Tentomon?" his voice was flat, and echoed slightly. A cave, he was in a cave, likely on Infinity mountain because even though Izzy didn't read fantasy novels like Kari or T.K. or watch action movies like Matt or Tai (Or Joe, surprisingly) he knew that it was _always _evil villains in evil caves on evil mountains.

There was no response. "Tentomon!" he shouted. "Sora? Biyomon?"

Nothing.

That scared Izzy more than being captured. He was alone, if it was because his friends- his friends!- where being held elsewhere, or because they were- were-

_Maybe they escaped. Maybe they got away._

He didn't know.

He would hold on to that hope.

Izzy stood, bracing himself against the cold, stone wall. OK. He was in a cave, in the dark, with no allies or- a quick check told him he didn't have his digivice.

He was a sitting duck. _Devimon could come in right now, and-_

The room was triangular, ten paces long on two sides and thirteen on the last, he counted involuntarily as he paced his prison. It was easier to think about trivial things like that then what might happen next.

Izzy hated not knowing what was to come, but part of his mind argued that in this case, maybe it was better not to know. The other half argued that it was easier to plan if one knew what was coming, and the first half began to panic about - what plan? What can I do? With no one there, against Devimon?

Izzy began to count again to drown out his own logic.

He remembered something from what seemed like lifetimes ago, before his world had revolved around anything but grades, computers, and school.

He'd feared the dark as a child, and still did, although less so. Now, sitting in the dark, waiting, alone, his shoulder throbbing- he feared the dark again.

_Feel the fear till the count of ten._

It had been his mother- who had taught him the rhyme and the way to overcome.

_Then count once more to feel brave again._

_One. two. three._

He wished his mother was there to hold him like he hadn't needed since fighting Myotismon. But, no, he didn't because that would mean she would be trapped, too, and Izzy did not want that.

So he summoned her words and counted, slowly, allowing his fear to fill him- _four, five, six seven eightnineten_- and then trying to force it away with Light- _tennine eightseven six. five, four,_ his friends would come for him. _Three_. Always. _Two._

Tentomon would find him.

_One._

His fear faded, but only a , he was nothing if not logical. His friends might not make it in time, in time for what he would not let himself think.

The Prophecy. He could think about that. His friends had to know about it, even if he didn't have the details, had to know that only one of them could defeat devimon.

"Cody, Kari, T.K." he said aloud, faces swimming in the shadow before him. "One of them. T.K. beat him before. Might again? But he didn't stay dead. Cody's little, the youngest currently. The smallest. Could be." Though he liked the sound of his own voice in the darkness, pretending he was speaking to someone else, he did not want Devimon to hear. Shadows still filled the room, and Izzy could only tell his own hand as a lighter bit of darkness.

_But what if it means Digimon? That might be it. Gatomon's the smallest champion. That argues Kari. She was the Eighth Child. She's shorter than T.K. But Patamon's the smallest rookie. No, Salmon is. Still, Cody's the newest. Why not come out before now? Why now?"_

Thinking alone, strangely, seemed to dull his fear, as he tried to sort out his thoughts, not thinking of anything but the problem, not his own situation. It had always been that way, easier to solve something that wasn't about him than to face things so close.

Perhaps that was why he had thrown himself into school and projects when he'd learned the truth about his past, his parents. It was easier to think if you ignored the fears and hurts. But they were still there.

"Why now?" he said again, this time out loud.

This time, a voice answered.

"I am strong enough."

Some pale light shone through a gap in the wall, where what Izzy could see now were two large gears rotated, blocking the entrance. Dimly glowing with what looked like black fire was Devimon.

Izzy stepped backwards, reaching out to the wall.

He might have been less afraid but he wasn't stupid, after all.

"I am not going to kill you, Human Boy."

Izzy's eyes widened. His mother's voice echoed- _count once more to feel brave again. _And he counted down before asking, his voice shaking only a little.

"What do you want with me?"

"You are bait." Devimon said, as if this was unimportant. "I have watched, through the centuries, through the eons when there were no digidestined in My world and then the last years when you returned. I was not defeated, as you seem have already surmised. I was merely stuck between the worlds of data and this world, My world. I know your habits, your methods of attack, your weaknesses. All of them."

It was too dark to see but Izzy Knew that Devimon was smiling there, showing fangs that Izzy remembered all too well.

Izzy's mind raced. That was not all of it. It didn't fit. Devimon had not been this clever - or had he? He'd separated them, before, and now again.

"Where's Tentomon?"

Devimon did not reply.

"Where's Sora?"

Pause.

"Somewhere close by."

He's lying, Izzy could tell. He's lying, Sora was not there, she got away. _She got away, she got away! _his mind sang it.

Devimon turned, shadow on shadow, still lit by his ghostly light.

"There was one other thing."

Izzy, still pressed against the wall, went still.

"I will not stop with just this world. Others have tried and failed, but I will conquer your world as well. And you are going to help me."

"No." Izzy said without even thinking. "No, I'm not. I won't, and none of my friends will either."

"Not even to save your lives? Interesting. I do not believe I offered you a choice."

A spot of light appeared and in it a dark ring. Devimon, Izzy remembered, was a master of illusions.

"These delightful devices are the key to my victory, along with my Gears. I have the program almost completed, and when I do, you, human, will be the first test. I have to see if they will work." The ring and the light and the ghostly black fire vanished as Devimon melted into the shadows, leaving Izzy alone in the pitch darkness.

_Crap._

_The others are coming, they'll be here. He won't win._

But Devimon was stronger now, they'd all agreed, and all it would take would be a few black Gears and their own digimon might turn on them, and the prophecy was so dark- he tried to remember if it said that they would or if they only _could_ win, and found that he didn't remember.

Izzy raised one hand to his shoulder and rubbed it absently as he thought and thought and thought, trying to come up with a way _out._

At last he sank onto the ground, in his corner. He had faced death before in the Digital world, but never like this. He'd always - always- had Tentomon, been able to fight.

He could not fight Devimon alone. He was helpless.

As he sat and tried to think about anything but his predicament, he remembered promising his mother he'd be safe. _Think about something else._

He was scared, really scared, and shaking not just from the cold that seeped through his clothes from the stone walls and floor.

He remembered something else, from back during his first adventure in the digital world, when Kari had joined them and had nightmares every night- Tai had told her a story.

Izzy knew the story too, they'd been in the same third grade class, though Tai had never really spoken to him before Camp. It was Indian. He didn't remember the words the teacher had used, he'd been working on a computer program more than listening.

But he remembered the Magic circle, that protected the Princess until she left it.

Magic wasn't real, Izzy knew that. It was just a story, a myth, nonsense.

All the same, he felt his fingers tracing a lopsided circle around him, then settled back to try and stop thinking about what would come next.

He was exhausted, but before sleep claimed him in the darkness, he thought he saw a flicker of light, dark purple flecked with white.

_Hallucination._

In his head he heard a voice, soft and musical.

_Be brave, Wise Child. They come. They are on their Path._

In the darkness, Izzy smiled faintly, then fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I ****_missed_**** writing Izzy. Anyway, the next chapter of A Fading Hope will be up in a week, the second chapter of this up the following week.**

**See you then!**

**Hedgi**


	2. Together

**Welcome back! This chapter contains spoilers for A Fading Hope. Read up to chapter 10 of that, or don't, it's up to you :) You can read this by itself, but it refers back to A Captive Light and A Fading Hope, as it ****_is_**** a companion piece.**

**Oh my gosh, I keep wanting to write this in present tense, not past, but I wrote the first chapter as past. grr. Ah well.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Together.**

Izzy drifted in and out of consciousness for hours, or for what he thought was hours. It might have been longer. Devimon did not return.

The first time he woke, still in the same black room, he felt hungry.

The second time, his hunger was stronger and thirst burned at the back of his throat. He counted again, and tried to remain calm. His nerves were frazzled, though, and he was alone. He paced for a long time, until his head started to ache. With his back to the wall, he fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

After several more cycles of sleep and waking, he was used to the feelings- the dull ache in his stomach no longer hurt exactly.

The human body, he knew, could last several days without food, but only two or three at most without water.

How much longer did he have until then? He wasn't sure of how much time had passed- his internal clock was a mess.

In his corner. he felt himself sliding back into unconsciousness. He welcomed the Dark.

* * *

"Izzy! Izzy!"

Izzy opened his eyes- and saw someone kneeling next to him. For a moment he wondered if he was still dreaming, then wondered how he could see anything in his dark prison. He sat up.

Joe held a small but powerful flashlight, aimed at the ceiling. The older boy set it down, then rummaged in his shoulder bag. He held out a full water bottle.

"They- Devimon's minions- took my digivice while I was out, but they left everything else." He explained as Izzy drank greedily, consuming half the bottle. He put the cap back on- he had to save it for later- then asked" Joe? How?"

Joe sighed. " We got captured. Again."

"Sora, Tentomon, what happened to them?"

"Sora hurt her leg, we found her after you vanished, she's here-"

"Oh, Izzy, We were so worried!" into the circle of light came Mimi, her pink hair full of glittering hair clips that caught the flashlight beam and reflected it. Yolei followed.

"Sora's still out." She reported. " And there's no sign if the ."

from across the small and slightly crowded room Izzy could hear the familiar voice of Davis muttering and the sound of fists on rock.

"Davis, you're going to hurt yourself." Joe informed the boy, then turned back to Izzy. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Izzy shook his head. Davis came over. "There's no way out and I don't have my digivice. Sir Creepy's goons must have it. Oh, hi Izzy."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Mimi asked "Hi?"

"He said he was fine!"

Izzy laughed, then sobered. " What happened? Where's everyone else? Is Tentomon ok?"

"Well, we were on our way to come save you. It didn't work out so well." Yolei grimaced.

"The others- Tai, Cody, T.K. and Kari- got away. We've only been awake for a few minutes."

Davis muttered something about T.K. and Kari always getting adventures together. Izzy ignored him. "Tentomon?" he prompted.

"Tentomon's fine. Well, He's Motimon at the moment, and he was pretty shaken up, but he's fine. He's with your parents. We don't know about our Digimon, though. they were with us when devimon's shadows got the drop on us." Joe said, looking around in his bag and pulling out a handful of granola bars, a bag of gummy bears, another water bottle, and three more flashlights. "More supplies. These'll have to last us a while, though. I wish I had more water, but that's all there is."

"What don't you have in there?" Mimi asked with a playful shove. Being captured hadn't dampened her spirits-much. she was worried about Palmon, but had to believe her Digimon was fine. Otherwise, devimon was in for a world of hurt. Davis resumed his probing of the walls.

"My parents. I told them I'd be fine." Another thought occurred to him "How long?"

"Have you been here? A day and a half." Yolei answered, looking in her own bag. "Dang. He took my digivice AND my DTerminal. No, wait, I dropped my DTerminal in the woods. And he's got Hawkmon! Oh, what are we going to do?" Her eyes grew wide in the dim light.

"They'll come." Sora, awake at last, said. "Tai and Kari and T.K. and Cody, they'll come and get us out of here." She got to her feet, but crumpled- her leg wouldn't support her. Joe and Davis caught her and helped her sit. She looked at her bandaged leg and sighed.

Davis flopped onto the floor and Joe followed, leaning against the wall next to Izzy. Mimi and Yolei joined him so they made a rather lopsided circle with the flashlight in the center.

"So. What now?" Mimi asked, looking around the tiny room.

Izzy shrugged. "I've mostly been asleep. At least, I think I have been. It was pretty dark."

Yolei sighed. "The one day I didn't have a book with me. I think the Universe hates me."

"You're a Digidestined." Joe replied. " Of course the Universe hates you. I think it's in the job description."

"The Universe can't hate you, Joe." Sora said. "You'd be dead otherwise, remember the Bakemon? or when you almost drowned in the Bay? Or that time when-"

Davis groaned. "If you're going to do this, can you at least explain? Please. I'm so sick of hearing little bits about your epic battles and stuff. You guys never tell the full story, and then I says something and Kari flips out, or you look at me funny. Not all of us were there!"

"Uh, sorry?" Joe blinked. " Though to be fair, T.K. was the only one around when I almost drowned. Wait, how did you even-?"

"I have my sources. Patamon is easily bribed." Sora smirked.

"Story time?" Yolei asked, drawing her knees up to her chest. It was cold inside this little prison.

Izzy shrugged. "Um, What did you want to hear about first, Davis?"

"Everything!"

There was a loud crack and a pale darkness, like black fire shone near the spot in the wall where gears were imbedded, and Izzy yelped, turning off the flashlight.

"Devimon," he hissed.

"I brought you a friend." came the Demon King's harsh voice, and a shadow carelessly dropped a figure on the floor. Tai. Mimi jumped up and raced to him, joe only a second behind her. after a moment or two of shaking, the two woke Tai up. He swore under his breath- Mimi swatted his arm. "Language. What happened?"

"The portal shattered- some Gears hit the TV. I was hiking to the nearest Tv, when- wait, where's Agumon?"

" None of the Digimon are here." Joe said softly. " We don't know where they are." Tai opened his mouth, but closed it again when Mimi raised her hand.

" The others?" she asked, for everyone.

"They got through. But- Matt."

"What?" Izzy asked, standing. He felt stronger, after a drink and a few gummy bears.

"Tsunomon emailed. They think he's- dying."

"NO!" Sora cried. "He can't be, he-"

"T.K. did something with his digivice- it was really powerful, when we were fighting. He and Kari and Cody probably went to the hospital, to see if they could help. And- we've got to have hope- that he'l be ok, and that they'll find us soon."

Mimi balled up a fist. "Oh, Devimon is going to pay-" she sounded very unlike the pacifist Mimi that had gone on so many adventures. She hit the wall. "Ow. Ok, that hurt. I'll wait until I can hit _him_. Ow."

After a minute or too and hugs all around, Davis asked, as calmly as he could, "Story?"

they all laughed, and Joe started the story of "That Time I Was Almost Eaten By Bakemon" with some help from Sora. After Mimi explained, Tai told his version( corrected multiple times) of their first encounter with a hostile Digimon.

During a pause in stories, while Davis and Yolei asked questions, Mimi turned her flashlight around the room, stopping on the corner where Izzy had been sleeping.

"Hey, guys, look."

On the floor, surrounded by the dark grey rock and dust, was a line of white stone, making a small, awkward circle. Izzy's eyes widened. "I...No. That's not possible."

"What's not possible?" asked Tai, looking at it.

"Remember that legend from 3rd grade, the Sanskrit one?"

"Yeah- wait, you were in my class?"

"Yes, Tai, I was. Well, last night- I think it was last night- I... I didn't think it _worked._"

"What worked?" Joe asked.

Tai grinned. "Izzy believes in Magic."

"I do not. It has a logical explanation."

"Like?" Tai asked, rocking back on his heels.

"I don't know. But it has one."

"What are we talking about?" Davis asked, eager for another story.

"It's Indian. Well, Sanskrit. In third grade, our teacher- yes Tai, OUR- told us a legend, we studied myths from around the world. It's the Aranya Kanda. There's a magic circle in it, a protection. It's got to be a coincidence, or- I don't know, to do with the Spirit of the Digiworld, or something. It was not magic. But I drew it- I didn't think it was real, it was just a way to ... to concentrate on something." Izzy didn't want to say _to stop being afraid._

"If you say so, Iz. I still say it was magic. I mean, think about it. We're practically "Chosen Ones", why not magic?" Tai laughed. He felt strange, to be laughing in this place, in this situation, but it also felt right.

Izzy facepalmed. "I forgot! How could I forget? There's something I discovered a-"

"Prophecy?" Davis offered, still hoping for another story. Stories were good ways to forget to be worried about Veemon( not that he wasn't terrified for his friend) and a good way to stop being afraid Devimon was going to come in and kill them or something terrible. " We found it. On your computer, I mean."

"Oh. Then you know. Good."

"Yeah, the Smallest. T.K., right?" Yolei said.

"I've been thinking, and it is highly likely Kari." Izzy said. " there are several reasons, chiefly-"

Tai groaned. "My baby sister gets herself into so much trouble. Great. First the Eighth Child, now the Small One. Just great."

"Why shouldn't it be Kari?" Davis wanted to know. "She's awesome, and pretty and-" He stopped.

"Someone's got a crush!" Sang Mimi. Tai looked away. Davis looked mortified.

Yolei decided to save her teammate from himself. "How about you tell us about some time Joe got into trouble?" she asked.

Joe protested.

Tai started another story.

* * *

Hours went by. By Joe's watch it was just before two AM. Izzy had fallen asleep again, and Davis had paced for ages before curling up not unlike a cat and going to sleep as well. Yolei lasted a bit longer, swapping more stories with the older kids, but she hadn't slept well the night before, and had been up, working, since dawn. Somewhere around one she drifted off mid sentence.

Tai had worked himself into a tizzy, quietly panicking about his sister's wellbeing, and that had worn him out. He slept nearest to the Gears, as if he could shield the others from Devimon if the digimon should return. Joe also guessed it was so he could be the first to great his sister when- not if, when- rescue came. With her leg re-bandaged- score one to Joe for being prepared- she too dozed. Only Mimi and Joe were awake, now, at just passed three AM. Joe was used to pulling all nighters, and Mimi had 'slept late'. Part of her alertness had to be the time difference, though Joe couldn't recall exactly what that difference was.

Mimi leaned into him. "Hey." she said, softly. "You ok?"

He nodded. "It doesn't look good, but-"

"They'll be here. Everything's going to be fine."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a time, then Mimi started to hum, then sing, a song she'd learned in America. A lullaby.

_" There's a faraway land _

_So the stories all tell _

_Somewhere beyond the horizon. _

_If we can find it _

_Then all will be well, _

_Troubles there are few, _

_Someday, we'll go to... _

_Solla Sollew _

_Solla Sollew"_

She continued, her alto voice soft and warm. Joe closed his eyes and listened. The song was unfamiliar, but soothing. Calming. He drank it in, trying to imagine the place in the song.

_"Troubles will be through _

_And I'll be home with you. _

_Solla Sollew."_

After a moment she finished, then leaned her head against Joe's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Mimi." He whispered, and switched off the flashlight. He envied her abilty to fall asleep so quickly, then carefully position himself against the wall, and let the darkness- not so bleak or grim with Davis's snores, and Tai's, and the sound of his friends's breathing to fill it. He closed his eyes, imagining a bright circle of Tai's "Magic" surrounding them all.

* * *

**It was only going to be a about Izzy but then it got away from me! I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know, pretty please?**

**The song is "Solla Sollew" from "Seussical"**


End file.
